


Orange

by Dabreze8



Series: ROYGBIV [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabreze8/pseuds/Dabreze8
Summary: You might think Aang is Orange, but I really think it is Yue who personifies it.
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Series: ROYGBIV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174796
Kudos: 2





	Orange

_ Orange - It is the color that gives you shelter in tough moments, by not allowing you to sink into grief or disappointment. It brings a high degree of positivism, always rejuvenating us in the most difficult moments.  _ [ _ https://www.colorpsychology.org/orange/ _ ](https://www.colorpsychology.org/orange/) __

Yue was Orange

To Sokka.

She was the glow of

A full moon.

Sokka loved her.

Loved is such a sad word.

Loved should not be dwelled on,

Even if it demands attention. 

Loved is past and gone,

Just like Yue. 

Yue would not like to cause

Sadness.

The moon would not like to cause

Darkness. 

Yet they both have their moments.

Yet when orange is seen,

When the moon shines,

When Yue is thought of,

There is just a little bit of 

Happiness.

The moon decides to glow,

Yue laughs once again.

There are good moments,

There are good memories.

Sokka just has to think.

And think Sokka does.

When there is a full moon,

There is a thought of Yue.

It makes him smile.

He can always go on.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written right after Red. They don't have to be read in order or anything. You know, poetry is actually my least favorite thing to study in school. Yet if I try to write a fic it turns into poetry. I don't even know if it is good poetry.


End file.
